


not as easy as it looks

by KendallNS



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, but the smut scenes will be graphic, there's a lot of stuff involved with this fic and it's hard to describe in small tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallNS/pseuds/KendallNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human AU. Damon and Bonnie have been dating for quite some time and on one drunk night Bonnie admits to feeling attracted to his roommate and best friend, Enzo. Though it doesn't come as much of a surprise to Bonnie when Damon admits he feels the same way about his best friend. So they corner Enzo one morning during breakfast and make a proposition that he can't refuse. BAMENZO</p>
            </blockquote>





	not as easy as it looks

“This is stupid.” Was how every bad idea started, but was never stopped from snowballing into a horrible situation. If she was being completely honest, Bonnie Bennett had faced that kind of situation before. Even if they did lead to good things. It was how she first started dating her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. It was how she found out how much she enjoyed cooking and ended up going to school for it. And it was how she ended up with her head on Damon’s shoulder with a bottle of Bourbon between them--playing a drinking game while watching the Princess Diaries. 

It was the only way he would watch it. Which wasn’t much of a justification, by her standards. This was how they spent date night instead of staring into eachother’s eyes and being absolute saps. That was not the kind of couple they were. They were the kind of couple that would watch bad movies, snuggled up to eachother, while making snide comments about the movies they watched. 

Honestly, that was her favorite part. The little affections they would bestow on eachother amidst all of the snide comments. Clearly, they were both assholes. But only to other people. 

When that thought occurred to Bonnie, she snickered and just smirked up at him when he gave her a questioning look. 

“Bon Bon, please don’t tell me your sense of humor has rotted down to this level.” Damon made a gesture to the TV screen where Catwoman stamped on Captain Kirk’s foot. 

“I laugh at your jokes, don’t I?” 

He wrinkled his nose. 

“My sense of humor turned cheesy when I started dating you.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his nose. 

He made a sound of indignation and pouted at her, then sniffed, “I’m hurt. You’re supposed to love me.” He was pouting obnoxiously at her by now, amusement shining through his pale blue eyes. 

“Damn, knew I should have read the fine print before agreeing to this.” Bonnie snapped her fingers with a little sigh. 

“You’ve already read it. I’ve got fine written all over me.” He smirked back at her, tilting his head up and capturing her lips with his own before she could make a smart ass come back. This was probably the only way she’d give him the last word. 

She grinned and kissed him back eagerly, quick to move the bottle of Bourbon to the coffee table as he twisted around and hauled her up onto the couch. For some reason, they’d ended up swaddled in a quilt on the floor. He shuffled on his knees between her legs, one hand sweeping up her back while the other was on the back of her neck. There were so many advantages to her being so small in comparison to him. The many that first came to mind were definitely not allowed to be shared in polite company. (Not that that ever stopped him. He was horribly territorial.) 

It was only when she started to undo the buttons of his shirt when he started to push up the back of her’s. Her skin was always so warm. Her fingers moving from his shirt to his hair and just carding through it. His hair was always soft. Sometimes she would just spend hours petting his hair. He’d always fall asleep in her lap like that. 

“Your puns are so stupid.” She murmured against his mouth, still smiling. It was more like he was kissing her teeth than anything else. 

“You love it.” 

It was her turn to wrinkle her nose at him, even if her eyes glittered with mirth. 

His smirk turned positively fiendish, “Raaaauuur!” And glommed onto her, pressing kisses all over her face and down her neck. Knowing just how ticklish she was and that from his position that she wouldn’t be able to kick him off from it. She swore and laughed and giggled as his fingers tickled her stomach and sides. She arched and tried to buck him off. Like she was a bull and he was trying to ride her. He was positively cackling at her reaction. She always writhed and wriggled when he got his hands on her. That thought alone made a devilish grin come to his mouth. Even as he changed the mood by pressing open mouthed kisses down her stomach. 

She was panting from how much she had been laughing and sighed, watching him a little warily. Not trusting him to not start tickling her again. He was an asshole like that. When his hands moved to her jean clad hips as his mouth dragged down, she hummed--relaxing and finally accepting that he was not going to tickle her again. Not unless he wanted a knee to the face. 

Just as he was undoing the button to her jeans, the door to the apartment slammed open and a disgruntled roommate swaggered in. 

Bonnie was quick to jerk up and straighten her shirt. 

“Enzo, what happened to the date?” Damon asked, having yet to move from his kneeling position. His chin propped up on her thigh, waiting for the other man to leave the room. Hoping that if he was going to stay, that he’d shut himself up in his room. 

That did not seem in the cards as Enzo shucked off his jacket onto the little dining room table/coffee table and started going through the refrigerator, “Bloody amazing, can’t you tell?” And used his palm to twist off the cap to one of the beers. 

Enzo pointed at Bonnie, “And I learned that I am never letting you set me up with anyone ever again.” 

“Why? Liv’s nice.” He shot her a look, “I mean she  _ can  _ be nice.” 

That was semi-true. Her off and on friend Liv Parker had an occasional good day, but was usually a bitch with a side of aloofness that a good few men found attractive. And that included her current off-on boyfriend, who she was currently off with, Tyler Lockwood. To be honest, Bonnie thought Enzo would be into her since he had gone after that rather chilly med student, Maggie James. But apparently that was only sparingly true. 

“You could always try her brother, he’s nicer.” 

And Enzo just gave her a withering glare, “I should have never told you I was interested in men.” 

“You shouldn’t tell her a lot of things.” Damon commented, pointing at him, “She will bring it up later as blackmail, and then you’re stuck on black Friday in a Walmart wrestling a scarf out of Rosy O’Donell’s hands.” 

“That wasn’t blackmail, that was you losing a bet--”

“A bet you rigged.” 

Bonnie rolled her eyes, “Whatever, it’s not relevant right now. And I was serious. Luke’s a lot nicer than Liv.” 

“Again--you are never setting me up with anyone ever again.” He took a swig of his beer, “And do you realize how creepy it is to skip from one twin to the other?” 

She just shrugged at him and bounced her foot on the ground as Damon started tracing lines up and down her thigh. Obviously he hadn’t realized this wasn’t happening tonight. “Do you want to join us for movie night?” 

“Hmmm...let me see, do I want Damon to smother me with a pillow tonight?” He tapped the tips of his fingers against his lips and pretended to ponder the question. 

“I’m going to smother you anyway for coming home~.” Damon all but sang at his best friend and roommate, tracing her other thigh almost out of habit. It wasn’t even sexual anymore, it was just that he liked touching her as much as possible. Regardless of clothes or manner. Very similar to her being a fussy cat and him being a doting owner. 

“See? It won’t make a difference since you’re already here. Plus, you’ve got a lock on your door, so you’re safe.” Bonnie patted the spot  on the other side of Damon for him to sit since she was curled against an armrest and her boyfriend at the same time. Not to mention she hated being seated in the middle. It was how her arrangements with Caroline and Elena in chairs went and how it went whenever she was in a packed car. She was getting an armrest and not being one, god dammit. 

Enzo hesitated and looked from one to the other, beer still in hand. 

“Just sit down before she actually drags you over.” Damon made a face at the other man and Bonnie swatted at his hand, then snuggled into his side again. Her attention now on Netflix as to what she should choose for them to watch. Like she’d actually give them a vote about this. 

“If you insist.” Enzo sighed like it was some great undertaking and not just watching a movie with his best friend and best friend’s girlfriend. Both of whom were too attractive for their own good. Damn pretty people and their voodoo ways. He settled down next to Damon, flicking Damon’s hand away when the blue-eyed man tried to swipe his beer. “What are we watching then?” 

“Hitch.” 

Both men groaned. 

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Enzo started to stand when Damon’s hand came out and pushed him back down to the couch. 

“You’re not making me suffer through this alone.” 

Bonnie was just cackling on the inside as she pressed play. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave a comment if you did. I'm still getting a gauge on Enzo, so I'm sorry if he seems a little out of character.


End file.
